Known graphics programs provide a multitude of possibilities to modify a displayed object. For example, it is possible to move the object to a different location, to rotate the object, or to compress or stretch the object in one or two dimensions.
High-end graphics programs, such as the AutoCAD.RTM. application software, are furthermore able to display several views of a given object simultaneously on the screen. These views usually include a three-dimensional view (e.g., isometric view). These graphics programs, however, allow modifications to the object only in the two-dimensional representations. When a change is performed in one two-dimensional view, the corresponding change is calculated for the other two-dimensional views. The user can thus view the effects of a modification that is performed simultaneously in all views, even in the three-dimensional view. These graphics programs, however, do not allow direct modifications to the object shown in the three-dimensional view.